This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of impatiens plant which resembles the parent Dapper Dan but has some outstanding differences in that while its foliage is variegated as the parent, the color of the flowers is considerably more orange in overall appearance.
The plant of the instant variety was discovered in my greenhouse in Brentwood, N.Y., as a color sport in a clonal population of the parent plant Dapper Dan. This plant was noticed because of the flower color and its distinctly orange coloration rather than red as in Dapper Dan and not found in any other specimen of the parent variety that I have observed.
It therefore differs from the pollen parent of Dapper Dan which is "Duet" a pink white flower producer.
Since the description of my new variety in most respects follows that of the variety "Dapper Dan" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,130) except for the flower color, that description is changed only as it relates to differences, the variety "Dapper Dan" being distinguishable quite readily when viewed in association with the instant variety which I have chosen to designate for commercial purposes as "Orange Delite".
As previously suggested, the particular difference of color is most noticeable when my new variety is grown in association with the parent variety "Dapper Dan" and is therefore readily distinguishable.
I have caused my new variety "Orange Delite" to be asexually reproduced by stem cuttings at Brentwood, N.Y., and found that it retains the characteristics which make it distinctive through successive generations.
The description may be emphasized by pointing out that the flower buds are borne several to each stem and may occur in clusters at nodes. The buds of each cluster are of uneven maturity and normally only one open flower is presented from a cluster at a time.
While growth of the vareity indoors is not exactly regular, it is normally an annual in outdoor use as the plant is susceptible to frost.
The color designations which I have referred to in the drawing attached hereto, which drawing is representative of a plant of my new variety, discloses the orange coloration, the colors however being as near the colors of the actual plant as is possible to reproduce them by photograph processes as used herein. It is recognizable that without comparison side by side, it is difficult perhaps to distinguish the plants but when that side by side comparison is made, the differences are readily recognizable and quite distinct.
A detailed description which assists in identifying this new plant is set forth hereafter and summarized in the claim set forth at the end thereof.
While the description herein is particularly related to a color chart of Munsell, the instant description as far as the orange color is concerned is derived from the Munsell Limit Color Cascade in contrast to the other and previously used color designations which are applicable herein as being related to and the same as the parent plant of which this variety is a sport.